In such tools an electric motor may be used for providing a rotary drive to a spindle drive mechanism for rotatingly driving a tool and/or bit of the tool and/or for providing a reciprocating drive to a hammer drive mechanism for providing repeated impacts to the tool and/or bit. The motor may be assembled as a motor sub-assembly in a housing portion, with for example, a motor cooling fan. The motor sub-assembly may then be fixed with respect to a gear casing portion of the tool which may house the spindle drive mechanism and/or hammer drive mechanism of the tool. The arrangement for fixing the motor with respect to the gear casing will need to be robust, should enable efficient rotary drive transmission between an armature shaft of the motor to the drive mechanisms of the tool, should provide adequate sealing of the gear casing to prevent ingress of dust, for example from a motor cooling airflow and should provide adequate fixing of a bearing of the armature shaft with respect to the gear casing.
Traditionally separate components may be used for providing the multiple functions described above, which may lead to a fairly complex arrangement of components and may lead to a relatively complex assembly process for assembling the motor sub-assembly with respect to the gear casing sub-assembly.